


Knife's Edge

by Francowitch



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Frottage, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Praxis wanted something he couldn't have, once upon a time he lusted after Abel, but now it was for the lover he both had and didn't at the same time.





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/gifts).



> So this is a birthday gift for [violetnyte ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte), for those who know SF I am using different irl names for Deimos & Praxis. Why you might ask? 'cause this is my giftee's canons, and the fannon previous to us learning their names. And I am the author damnit! 
> 
> so the canon for this fic are as follows: 
> 
> Praxis real name is Marcus  
> Deimos is Aleks
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who checked this over for me...

**Knife’s Edge**

 

He wasn’t sure on just how they had come together, likely it was fueled from them both wanting something that they couldn’t have. Hot and fast trysts in the darkened hallways of the ship, stolen moments in the barracks when everyone had left. Praxis was tired though of this, tired of being second to an idea of what was clearly never going to happen. As much as he really enjoyed his time with Deimos, perhaps it was time that he stopped it. 

Praxis was making his way to the mess hall when he heard a sound coming from his right. Turning he saw Deimos leaning against a grey wall, in his hand was his favourite knife which he was using to pick at his nails. Silvery-grey eyes looked up, a slight smirk on his face as he flicked his bangs back and turned walking away from the mess hall and towards the barracks. Praxis felt his heart leap and he looked around himself before following Deimos. 

Praxis looked around himself again, the hallway was empty, all the other fighter and navigators off having lunch. He felt a prick of steel against his ribs, and hot breath on his collar. “You took so long.”

Praxis snorted, “If I were any faster someone might have noticed.” Praxis turned into the embrace, staring down into intense grey eyes, “Aleks.”

Praxis felt the pressure of the blade shift as Deimos pushed him backwards against the wall. Deimos lifted his arm up to scan, allowing the door to open. Deimos yanked Praxis, shoving him into the room, his strength always surprising despite his smaller frame. Praxis could feel his cock getting harder, pressing against the fabric.

Deimos chuckled, "You like when I am rough with you, don't you Marcus?"

Praxis felt his whole body shudder hearing his real name coming from his lover's lips. He backed into the room, the back of his legs bumping against the mattress.

Deimos pressed the tip of his blade against Praxis' chest, dragging it down the sleek black suit. "What else might you like, hmm?"

Praxis felt his heartbeat pick up, "I am sure you already know all my weaknesses."

Deimos pushed the blade harder against Praxis making the taller man arch his back with a sigh.

"As much as I would love for you to slice this apart, I don't exactly have a spare."

Deimos licked his lips.

Praxis watched as the thought went through the other man’s mind, unsure if he was relieved or slightly disappointed when Deimos lifted the blade from his chest and nodded for him to strip. Slowly, Praxis removed his jumpsuit. The moment his pale skin was exposed Deimos was on him with his mouth and teeth, marking his way along the planes of his chest and abdomen.

It didn’t take Deimos long before he had his knife gliding along Praxis’ skin, red welts, rising where he pressed. Praxis laid there gasping at the feel of cold steel against his hot skin, his nipples stiff as the blade pressed against the flush nub. It didn't take long before Praxis’ chest was covered in careful design of hatch marks, his breath coming out in huffs. 

“I haven’t even touched you and you are already like this?” Deimos chuckled the flat of his blade pressing against Praxis’ cock.

Praxis gasped. He wanted so much more. With his one good eye he watched as Deimos began to move the blade along his pelvis, pressing hard enough that small beads of blood pearled from the cuts. Praxis’ hand grasped Deimos’ hair tightly as he felt the man lick at the shallow cuts, his hot breath and saliva making them sting ever so deliciously. Deimos began to work his way back up, making shallow cuts along Praxis’ skin that made him hiss in pleasure. 

Deimos sat up, removing his own suit. He placed his knife to the side of the bed as he slipped from the tight black outfit. Praxis let out a sound that was half groan and a moan when Deimos turned, showing off his ass which had a black plug nestled between his cheeks. 

Deimos smirked as he crawled back onto the bed. “Like something you see?”

Deimos straddled Praxis, grinding against his lover, his calloused hand wrapping around both of their cocks. He began to stroke them together, using their combined precum as lube. Praxis moaned, enjoying the feel of Deimos’ fingers. 

“Kiss me, Aleks.” Praxis demanded.

Deimos’ smiled now, leaning in, his lips opened against Praxis, tongue plunging inside. Praxis could taste the metallic tang of his own blood on Deimos’ lips. Praxis wrapped his hands around Deimos’ waist, his fingers moving downwards until they felt the flared tip of the plug which he had there. 

Praxis grasped the base, twisting it slightly, making Deimos shudder and gasp out, his hand no longer moving on their cocks as he focused on the feeling of the plug deep inside him. Praxis grinned and tugged on the plug, letting it pop from Deimos’ rim before slowly thrusting it back inside. Deimos groaned as he then bit down on Praxis’ collar, his cock leaking precum with each thrust that rubbed against his prostate. 

“Cum for me, Aleks,” Praxis whispered in Deimos’ ear. He nipped lightly at his lobe making the other man gasp out. 

Deimos rutted into his own hand, enjoying the feel of the plug being thrusted into him at the same time. It only took a few strokes before he was cumming across Praxis’ chest with a moan. 

“Good boy,” Praxis spoke as he slowly removed the plug from Deimos. “Sit up, I want you to ride me.”

Deimos nodded, leaning back, allowing Praxis to add some lube to his cock. Deimos lifted himself up enough to guide Praxis inside of him, slowly inching his way down onto Praxis’ cock. Deimos sighed, feeling how full the other man made him, stretching him open far more than any toy ever could. Praxis watched the way Deimos closed his eyes as he slowly started to move, enjoying how his mouth open slightly, small moans coming out with each thrust. Praxis grasped Deimos’ waist, his fingers digging into the soft skin there, allowing him some leverage as he thrusted upwards. With all of the play Praxis knew he wasn’t going to be long. He could feel the build of his orgasm. 

Praxis pulled Deimos down for a deep kiss,  _ how could he have ever thought about stopping this?  _ He bit Deimos’ bottom lip as he raked his blunt nails down Deimos’ back. Thrusting a few more times, Praxis moaned feeling his balls tighten as he came deep inside of his lover. Deimos’ back arched as he felt Praxis filling him, moaning out Praxis’ name before collapsing against his chest. “Marcus.”

 

* * *

 

They slept for a few moments, the afterglow from their session overtaking their senses and need to clean up and get back to their proper schedule and routine. Praxis felt Deimos as he woke up, his fingers lightly tracing the red lines which laced across Praxis’ chest. 

“We really should get back to the mess hall.” Deimos said softly.

Praxis chuckled low, “I think we are well past that point, but getting cleaned up might be an idea before someone comes looking for you.”

“You still thinking about leaving me?”

Praxis stiffened, “How--”

“I spend my time watching people,” Deimos snorted, “you think I haven’t watched you? The way you have been distancing yourself?”

“I guess I was worried.” Praxis sighed, there was no point in trying to deny anything with Deimos. “I thought it wasn’t fair that I was just second best for you when you wanted someone else.”

Deimos shifted so that he could glare at Praxis, his grey eyes narrowed. “Cheap words coming from you.”

“Look,” Praxis rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I know you pine after Cain. I have long since given up any hope when it comes to Abel. I guess I fell for you in the process of this all, and I just don’t need to have something else that is only one sided.”

There was a slight growl and Deimos was up, straddling Praxis, only this time there was no arousal and the blade pointed at his throat was not in play. Praxis swallowed carefully his one eye wide and uncertain. 

“Now listen here Marcus,” Deimos spoke, his voice coming out raspy, “I don’t appreciate the fact you have decided for yourself just how I am feeling. While I already realize I am a freak wanting to be taken by someone like me, I don’t just fuck anyone. If you are wanting to leave, then be a man and make it your own decision instead of trying to pass the blame to someone else.”

“Fuck, I am an idiot.” Praxis blinked, letting what Deimos just said sink in. He was so damn busy focusing on one small detail of their coming together he never actually appreciated what they had built.

Deimos smirked, pulling back his blade, “I could’ve told you that.”

“I think you just did.” Praxis pulled Deimos back down against him, “I’m sorry Aleks, I fucked up. Can you forgive me?”

“Tch!” Deimos clicked his tongue, “As if you even have to ask.”

They kissed slowly. This time everything was on the table. Praxis pressed himself against Deimos, his cock thickening against his lover once more. 

Deimos grinned, “I thought you wanted to get back.”

Praxis shrugged, “What’s one more round if we are late already anyway?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos feeds the muse! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
